1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a 3D liquid crystal display (LCD), more particularly, to an LCD fixing flicker in 3D image display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Human feels images of the real world through what their eyes see. And human brains form the so-called 3-dimension (3D) images according to spatial difference between two different angles reflected in right and left eyes. The so-called 3D display device imitates prospect of two different angles of right and left human eyes, so that users feel like watching 3D images while 2D images are actually displayed.
Conventional LCD uses charge sharing to solve color shift. But to LCD switching from 2D to 3D modes, when 3D mode is initiated, charge sharing is ineffective due to frame inversion, resulting in flicker in 3D image.
More specifically, when LCD is under 3D mode, grey level position is actually a mixture of white and black, i.e. white and black images rotate as the first and the second frame alternatively, after mixture white and black reflect as grey in human eyes. Take frame inversion driving method as instance, every frame polarity inverses once. White image indicates a greater voltage drop with positive polarity, and black image indicates a greater voltage drop with negative polarity. If continuously displaying images like these, LCD is polarized resulting in residual image.
To fix residual image, a conventional method is change frequency of inversion from once every frame to once every two frames, which causes different luminance to right and left eyes due to high charging saturation of the second polar frame, and meanwhile leaves flicker unsolved.
To fix flicker, separately controlling pixel charging and charge sharing is feasible, i.e. besides scan lines a plurality of driving lines have to be set up to control charge sharing corresponding to every scan line, which doubles number of gate driver and increases production cost.